SPN MiB: Deus
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Fic em respota ao desfio SPN MiB proposto por Márcia Litman: Reflexões de Castiel após o final do episódio 5x14


**SPN MiB:** _**Deus**_

_Fanfic escrita para o desafio proposto por Márcia Litman para o mês de fevereiro._

**Música:** Deus, Lulo Scroback - Composição: Rodrigo Pitta

**Sinopse:** Reflexões de Castiel após o final do episódio 5x14

Sem Beta porque ela está pulando carnaval, aquela moça!

* * *

_**Deus**_

Castiel observou Dean andar de um lado para o outro no quintal cheio de carcaças de carros.

O viu parar e tentar rezar.

Sentiu sua dor em cada letra das poucas palavras que pronunciou.

E sofreu com elas.

_Deus, há quem diga que o meu já era  
há quem diga que é só espera  
mas um dia eu vou te encontrar,__  
sentar no paraíso pra beber, pra conversar  
_

Quem eram eles afinal para tentar entender a lógica do Pai?

Um ser tão portentoso e inimaginável que criara seres que poderiam gerar vida.

Gerar uma Vida era um milagre e assombrava o anjo. Mas criar Vida que criaria outra? Por todo o lugar ele via animais e vegetais crescendo, reproduzindo, cada vez mais seres em todo o planeta.

Só isso era um ato assustador.

E seu Pai o tinha feito.

Por isso sabia que Ele não estava morto. Quem gera a Vida está muito acima dela. Não conhece a morte.

Dissessem o que dissessem.

Quem acreditava nisso era um tolo.

E no entanto...

_Deus, há quem diga que não adianta  
que você não vai chegar para a janta,  
que é melhor que eu vá embora, pegue a estrada  
dê o fora antes do dia clarear_

Castiel fechou os olhos e no instante seguinte estava no alto do telhado da casa de Bobby.

O indefectível casaco amarelo suavemente soprado pelo vento da madrugada.

Deus não se mostrava.

Ele não estava em lugar algum.

Não permitia uma aproximação.

Mas Ele era o Deus!, o Pai!, então...

Simplesmente não acreditaria que Ele não faria nada. O anjo se recusava.

Ele não acreditaria que Deus permitiria que seus filhos fossem queimados por aqueles que deveriam protegê-los.

Não!

_Se um dia eu descobrir que vale a pena  
aqui dentro desta sala empoeirada e pequena  
Se um dia eu sair e não voltar  
Se um dia eu decidir que tudo vale a pena  
e você acha um outro esquema para se transformar_

Ele resolveria tudo. Ele teria a força para consertar tudo. Ele era onipotente, não era?

Ele era onisciente e portanto sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ele sabia.

Seu Pai sabia assim como Ele sempre soubera o que aconteceria.

Ele sabia que Lúcifer seria que ele agora era, no momento em que o criara.

E mesmo assim Deus havia continuado.

Castiel suspirou, cansado.

"Porque, Pai? Porque permitistes isso?"

O anjo então se deu conta do que acabara de fazer.

Acabara de expressar suas dúvidas ao Pai.

E isso o lembrara de outra qualidade de Deus.

_A onipresença._

Deus estava em todo o lugar.

A cada instante.

No passado, no presente e no futuro.

Deus estava ali agora.

Poderia não se fazer notar, mas com certeza Ele estava ali. Ele ouvira a prece do homem loiro. Assim como suas perguntas. Assim como ouvira o lamento de Cristo na cruz.

E mesmo tendo essa imagem dura diante dos olhos algo bom tomou conta do anjo.

Uma certeza absoluta que tudo daria certo.

Castiel não sabia quais eram os planos de Deus.

Mas sabia que um ser que gera a Vida não poderia querer o término da mesma. Pelo menos, não da maneira que Lúcifer planejava.

O anjo moreno levantou o rosto para o céu estrelado.

Deus agiria quando chegasse o momento.

Restava a eles, Guerreiros do Senhor, continuar lutando.

_Deus, Deus  
escreve certo em linhas tortas  
Deus, Deus  
sem respostas pra me dar_

_Deus, Deus  
escreve certo em linhas tortas  
Deus, Deus  
sem respostas pra mudar_

**Fim**

* * *

_Deus_ **Lulo Scroback** **Composição: Rodrigo Pitta**

Deus, há quem diga que o meu já era  
há quem diga que é só espera  
mas um dia eu vou te encontrar,  
sentar no paraíso pra beber, pra conversar  
Deus, há que diga que não adianta  
que você não vai chegar para a janta,  
que é melhor que eu vá embora, pegue a estrada  
dê o fora antes do dia clarear

se um dia eu descobrir que vale a pena  
aqui dentro desta sala empoeirada e pequena  
se um dia eu sair e não voltar  
se um dia eu decidir que tudo vale a pena  
e você acha um outro esquema para se transformar

Deus, Deus  
escreve certo em linhas tortas  
Deus, Deus  
sem respostas pra me dar

Deus, Deus  
escreve certo em linhas tortas  
Deus, Deus  
sem respostas pra mudar


End file.
